


Wouldn't It Be Nice?

by israrchibald



Category: Volleyball RPF
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, 2016 olympics, Brazil, Italian National Team, M/M, Male Slash, Olympics, Rio de Janeiro, Slash, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:56:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7948846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/israrchibald/pseuds/israrchibald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys, this is my first time posting a fic on AO3. It's kinda odd cause it isn't a fic about any of my 3 top otp. But I did really commited myself to write something to them cause I realized there was just one fic about them, so here we are. Yes, the fic is in portuguese, sorry, maybe i'll translate it to english, dunno yet. However, My skills at writing a summary in english isn't that great, so you could think what it would be a whole fanfic. So, the fic tells just a little about the trajetory of this beautiful and deeply in love couple, since when Simone is invited to play for the national team, ending  right before they went back to Italy, after the Olympic Games in Rio. Hope you enjoy!</p><p>p.s: I listened to some music while i was writing it, so if you're interested, go to the notes to check out</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't It Be Nice?

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn’t It Be Nice – The Beach Boys  
> Wooly Clouds – Little Auk  
> Skinny Love – Birdy  
> Play – iamamiwhoami  
> Pendulum – FKA Twings  
> Sleeping With A Friend – Neon Trees  
> Strong – One Direction  
> Touch – Troye Sivan  
> Unavoidable – Neon Trees  
> Love In The Dark – Adele  
> Happily – One Direction  
> Wild – Troye Sivan (feat Alessia Cara)  
> Good Vibrations – The Beach Boys  
> All You Never Say – Birdy  
> Te Mereço – Tiê  
> Right Now – One Direction

**Novembro de 2014, Trentino, Itália.**

Era uma quinta feira um pouco nublada de novembro de 2014 quando Simone Giannelli, um jovem de 18 anos jogador do time de Vôlei de Trentino, recebeu a notícia de que havia sido convocado a jogar pela seleção italiana de vôlei na copa mundial que aconteceria no ano seguinte. A felicidade que inundou seu eu, quase atropela as batidas do seu coração.

Não sabia o que fazer, se ligava para os seus pais, se ligava para algum amigo do time trentino... Depois de se balançar de felicidade no sofá, com as pernas pra cima, e rolar pelo chão, com o sorriso bem aberto no rosto, começou a crescer a ideia de contatar seu melhor amigo, a pessoa que vinha nesses últimos dias sendo como um mentor para ele. Filippo Lanza.

Era a melhor ideia que poderia ter. Sabia que Filippo ficaria muito feliz em saber da notícia e não demorou em pegar o celular perto da televisão da sala do seu apartamento, e procurar o nome de Filippo na agenda. Em um instante aguardava ansioso na linha para lhe dar as notícias.

-Fillo! – Simone disse alegre e com a voz saindo mais fina do que queria.

-Oi. – Filippo disse carinhoso, mas tentando se conter. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Simone não sabia se ria ou se falava. Na verdade, mais ria do que falava. Apesar de ser uma grande promessa do vôlei italiano, e um grande prodígio no Trentino, ele sempre tentou manter seu coração humilde para as oportunidades na vida. – Nem te conto! Uma surpresa na verdade...

Segundos antes de deixar a notícia sair por seus finos lábios, ouviu alguém bater na porta de seu apartamento. Não deu atenção, queria muito contar ao seu melhor amigo que estaria jogando na seleção pela primeira vez, e provavelmente junto com ele, pois Filippo ja houvera sido convocado anteriormente e sido um jogador fundamental no mundial.

-Sim? O que é? – Filippo disse mais friamente. – Espera, você tá no seu apartamento?

Simone achou estranho e até respirou fundo como se estivesse prendendo o fôlego por um tempo, um pouco desanimado que Filippo não parecia contagiado com a animação dele. – É, eu tô sim... Por que?

-Ah sim, nada... – Filippo disse parecendo que estava falando com outra pessoa. – Olha, tem como a gente se falar depois? É que eu tô meio ocupado... – Simone começou a ficar chateado. O sorriso jovial sumiu do rosto. Como, seu amigo, que durante esses dois anos tivera sido uma das pessoas que mais lhe ajudou não só a se entrosar com o time como a se instalar em Trentino, agira dessa forma? Afinal, era uma grande notícia que ele queria dar...

-Tá bom. – Disse desligando o celular rapidamente, com o semblante enraivecido. Esticou as costas no sofá e respirou fundo, quando insistentemente começaram a bater em sua porta novamente. Bufou. – Já vai!

Simone arrastou os pés da porta e abriu rapidamente. Os olhos se arregalaram quando viu quem estava na soleira de sua porta, no tapetinho que ganhara de sua mãe.

-Por um acaso a grande notícia era que vamos pro Japão? – Filippo disse, sorrindo, aquele velho sorriso aconchegante de sempre, que agora era adornado por uma barba milimetricamente cortada e desenhada no rosto.

Simone sorriu instantaneamente, os lábios dele se afilaram e o coração parecia pulsar lentamente, como se mergulhasse em um poço de ternura que esquentava o ar que circulava nos pulmões. O sorriso de Simone fazia o seu queixo parecer menor do que era, lhe arremetendo um ar jovial e até levado.

Os dois chocaram uma mão com a do outro em um estrondoso cumprimento, que se desenrolou em um franco abraço, que mais era Filippo cobrindo com seus braços fortes, o corpo mais magro de Simone, que fechou os olhos assim que seu rosto alcançou os ombros de Filippo. Respirou fundo, e ele sentia aquele perfume de sempre. Aquele de sempre.

Os dois eram praticamente do mesmo tamanho, e Simone conseguia sentir como o abraço de Filippo o aproximava mais de seu coração, do seu busto mais quente, mesmo por cima de sua camisa. – Parabéns – Sussurrou Filippo. E, naquele momento, parecia que o tempo havia suspendido, e Deus havia prendido a respiração nos céus, e nada mais acontecia no planeta que não fosse as batidas dos seus corações que ora aceleravam, ora reduziam.

Os dois se separaram e os olhos de Filippo pareciam quase fechados quando sorria daquela forma, e Simone achava muito engraçado. – Como tu sabias!? – Simone logo inqueriu sugerindo que ele entrasse e batendo a porta atrás dele.

Filippo andou, um pouco sem jeito pelo corredor e logo chegou na sala, estava com um saco na mão, havia passado em um supermercado e conseguido algumas cervejas para os dois comemorarem. Simone já estava depois do balcão que divide a sala da cozinha, procurando algo na dispensa.

-Acho que você não deve ter visto o resto da convocação, né? – Disse rindo e se jogando no sofá balançando o abajur que ficava no criado mudo ao lado.

-Ah! – Simone disse suspirando e logo riu. – É. – Logo acha na dispensa um pacote de salgadinhos. – Salgadinhos de novo! – Disse jogando o pacote perto do fogão. Nem parecia que estavam ali, tudo parecia acontecer tão rápido. Mas de alguma forma sentia que nada estava sendo atropelado, porque de alguma Filippo sempre estava ali para ser seu amigo, aconselhar-lhe, ajudar-lhe, e as coisas pareciam repentinamente até mais fáceis.

-Eu trouxe isso aqui. – Filippo disse se arrastando pelo sofá e colocando as cervejas no balcão e deitando no sofá, e desamarrando os cadarços de seu tênis.

E os largando no carpete da sala. – Tem que treinar o japonês viu? – Filippo disse procurando o controle da TV embaixo de si. Simone riu do outro lado enquanto colocava óleo na frigideira, com as cervejas já bem alocadas no freezer.

-É, eu vou mesmo! – Sorriu, repousando bolinha por bolinha na frigideira. – Caramba, eu nem acredito nisso, é tão estranho. – Confessou mais em tom de dúvida que de surpresa.

-Tem que acreditar, cara. – Filippo estava deitado com o braço por trás da cabeça, no braço do sofá, passando os canais da televisão. – Você treinou pra isso. Você merece.

Simone corou, mas tentou esconder o rosto, olhou de soslaio para seu amigo do outro lado no sofá, que piscou com um olho para ele e logo voltou sua atenção para TV. – Só quero que saia logo esse salgadinho, que eu tô com uma fome do cão! – Filippo brincou.

O telefone de Filippo começou a tocar e ele rapidamente atendeu sem ver quem era. – Oi. Tô bem, e você? – Filippo disse com a voz mais manhosa, e parecia quase sussurrar. Riu. – Não, não, tô na casa do Simone. Não, só uma comemoraçãozinha, primeira convocação dele né... – Ele ficou ligeiramente mais sério. – Não, quer dizer... Ir aí? Agora? – O coração de Simone parou no mesmo momento. – Não sei... – Simone cozinhava normalmente e agora tentou fingir que não prestava atenção à conversa de seu amigo, que falava com sua namorada na época.

A dúvida que vagava em sua mente era: porque ele se importava? Porque ele sentia que tinha que competir com ela pelo seu amigo? Giulia era simplesmente uma moça incrível, que adorava Simone, mas ele não entendia porque algo dentro de si, mais especificamente em seu peito, pulsava de forma que fazia ele querer afastar ela. E ele odiava isso.

Filippo olhou para Simone e trocou o celular de lado no ouvido e ficou sentado no sofá, levemente inclinado para frente, de forma que suas costas largas pressionavam o tecido da blusa que vestindo. – Pode ser mais tarde? É realmente importante... Ok, obrigado, te amo, você sabe né? – Filippo disse ternamente. Simone reconhecia que era um momento maravilhoso na vida de seu amigo, desde 2012 quando ele a conhecera, e ela fazia muito bem para ele. Ele só não sabia, é claro, o que Filippo sentia. Tudo eram suas suposições.

Filippo desligou seu telefone e deitou no sofá novamente, sem falar uma palavra a mais. – A Giulia? – Simone disse tirando os salgadinhos da frigideira e colocando em um prato com um papel toalha em cima.

-Hã? – Filippo disse sem tirar a vista de um jogo de vôlei da seleção brasileira que estava sendo transmitido em um canal de esporte.

-No celular.

-Ah sim, era. – Filippo disparou. – Quero saber da comida.

Simone sorriu de forma bem suave, e deixou os salgadinhos na mesa de centro em frente so sofá e ameaçou sentar no sofá nas canelas de Filippo, que as retirou e ficou sentado. Ambos ficaram sentados um ao lado do outro. O cheiro dos salgadinhos recém fritados. A cerveja esperando na geladeira.

Quantas noites não tinham passado assim? Desde quando Simone entrou no Trentino, a maioria dos fins de semanas de Simone haviam sido dessa mesmíssima forma. Logo fez amizade com Filippo, que também não se fez de rogado em se aproximar do jovem, que com 18 anos parecia estar tão ansioso quanto receoso pela estreia no time.

Não havia momento melhor e comemoração melhor pela sua primeira convocação, do que estar no sofá com Filippo, salgadinhos e vendo algo na TV. Era o seu ideal, e aquilo lhe bastava.

Já haviam ido algumas garrafinhas de cerveja e ambos não sabiam mais muito bem o que falavam, as palavras saíam com dificuldade e atropelando umas as outras na frase. E quando isso acontecia, só restavas a ambos riem de seu estado de embriaguez.

-Eu tive que sair correndo! – Simone contava com a risada frouxa e segurando uma das garrafas, estava realmente porre.

-Correndo!? – Filippo disse, agora no mesmo estado que seu amigo. Segurava a garrafa com leveza, apesar das grandes mãos. Os dois estavam sentados no sofá um de frente para o outro, e era impossível não reparar a singeleza na voz de Simone ao contar uma simples história de um mico pago no supermercado por derrubar um monte de latas empilhadas. Seu sorriso era genuinamente encantador e os olhos sempre pareciam sorrir o dobro.

Simone deu uma golada e segurou o fôlego com a costa da mão direita na boca. Depois soltou em uma baforada. – Quer dizer, eu voltei... Espera... – Ele ficou olhando para o nada. – Eu voltei? – Ele riu novamente agora quase virando a garrafa no sofá, no entanto, Filippo conseguiu ver o desastre que ocorreria e pegou a garrafa da mão de seu amigo e a colocou na mesinha de centro.

-Melhor isso ficar aqui antes que tu sujes o teu sofá de novo e eu tenha que limpar. Lembra daquela vez? – Filippo lembrou e Simone riu. – É, é... Tu ri agora né, palhaço... – Brincou.

Simone fitava agora Filippo, a mente já estava meio turva e estava com um sorriso pequeno plantado no rosto enquanto analisava cada parte do rosto de seu amigo. Como a barba adornava seu rosto lhe dando um ar muito mais adulto, até parecendo mais velho do que realmente era. Os olhos que se comprimiam de forma engraçada quando sorria. Coçou a sua nuca.

Filippo olhou para seu amigo também, que o fitava em silêncio. Também não conseguia deixar de notar cada aspecto dele, cada detalhe, do queixo, dos lábios, dos olhos e até como ele coçava sua nuca e ria. – O que foi? – Filippo disse rindo.

-Nada... – Simone quase sussurrou fechando os olhos e com dificuldade para os abrir em seguida. – Nada... Muito obrigado...

-Pelo o que exatamente? – Questionou sorvendo o último gole de sua garrafa e a deixando na mesinha de centro.

-Ah... – Ele disse instintivamente se inclinando para frente e se aproximando de Filippo. – Por isso, por isso tudo. Esses anos todos, tudo que eu consegui até agora é porque... Ah, não acredito que vais me fazer ficar falando essas coisas – Disse dando uma leve gargalhada.

Filippo riu e deferiu um soco de leve na perna de Simone. – Para de graça, cara! Eu que agradeço por... Por... – Simone o fitava agora com mais intensidade, apoiado na parte de trás do sofá e rindo, claramente porre. Filippo começava a se desconcentrar em relação ao que queria falar. A sua mente começava a girar mais, mas um ponto estava fixo na sua visão: Simone, seu grande amigo. Se sentia estranho além da conta, não entendia muito bem o que acontecia dentro de si, mas desde quando viu o rapaz pela primeira vez, as coisas não tinham corrido muito normalmente, ou como antes.

Ele evitava pensar sobre isso porque era estranho demais do que conseguia lidar. E não queria pensar no que parecia óbvio. Logo de cara os dois se deram muito bem, e Filippo funcionava como um irmão mais velho para Simone que, agora com 18 anos, sempre cuidara e estabelecera uma ótima relação de cuidado de um para com o outro.

Filippo sentia seu coração acelerar progressivamente e as pernas ficarem dormentes. Estava naquele segundo eterno que separa uma pessoa de tomar uma atitude mas estar tão nervoso que seu sangue congela nas veias, e a linha a ser cruzada entre a ação e o estado inerte parece requerer a mesma força do que levantar um carro. Moveu-se para frente e Simone foi descendo seu rosto até a perna de Filippo que estava no sofá e deitou seu rosto nela.

-Vou dar só um cochilo viu? – Simone disse deitando seu rosto nas pernas do amigo e fechando os olhos. – Deixa a louça aí, eu vou... Lavar... – Sendo essa ultima palavra quase não saindo.

Filippo respirou aliviado e riu de si mesmo. Que tolo. Quantos anos tinha? Ele queria evitar pensar nessa situação e em tantas outras. Era algo que ele não estava preparado para encarar, desde 2012. Era tudo tão confuso, tão absurdo, em momentos assim não se reconhecia. Tinha medo de se perder em si mesmo e descobrir que, de si, nada sabia.

-Vamos, acho que já tá na hora de você ir dormir, mocinho. E eu ir embora. – Mal lembrava que havia marcado com sua namorada, Giulia. Ajudou Simone a se levantar, que estava bem sonolento, e sem grandes esforços levou o seu amigo até o seu quarto e o deitou na cama. Com delicadeza e cuidado tirou a blusa de Simone, que dormia mais tranquilamente.

O que sentira em 2012 agora parecia infinitamente mais vivo, era algo que ele nem lembrava mais ou conseguia suprimir com bastante força. Desafivelou o cinto dele e puxou a sua calça, revelando uma fina cueca boxer cinza. Filippo suava frio e se martirizava por não entender o porque, já vira Simone de cueca inúmeras vezes no vestiário antes e depois dos jogos, mas dessa vez algo estava diferente.

-Fillo... – Simone balbuciou e Filippo sorriu. – Não se esquece de... De me... Acordar amanhã de manhã... – Simone se virou de lado, de olhos fechados agora de frente para Filippo que o olhava com bastante ternura. Dormindo angelicamente ali. – Eu tenho que... – Filippo, zelosamente, levou sua mão até os cabelos de Simone os acariciou. Corria suas mãos pelos finos fios e arrastava as pontas dos dedos pela cabeça de Simone, que continuava a dormir calmamente. – Comprar mais salgadinhos... – Filippo riu.

Ele não conseguia expressar muito bem o que sentia naquele momento caso alguém o perguntasse sobre. O carinho e amor que sentia pelo seu amigo era muito grande, era uma pessoa que lhe fazia um bem enorme. Apoiava-o sempre em suas decisões, e o ajudava a melhorar, sempre, tanto como pessoa, como jogador. E naquele momento o seu coração estava bastante aquecido.

A realidade mesmo é que ele queria poder deitar ali, do seu lado, e só acordar de manhã. A realidade mesmo é que ele não entendia mais muito bem o que estava sentido, a amizade, o calor no coração, ele evitava pensar sobre isso novamente, porque diferentes coisas pareciam se misturar e formar uma grande neblina por onde nada enxergava. Para isso, fechava os seus olhos e apenas acariciava os cabelos de Simone, e sorria para ele, e para si.

 

**24 de setembro de 2015, Tóquio, Japão.**

Ganhar a medalha de prata era impressionante. Era absurdamente incrível. Ao menos era para os olhos jovens de Simone que pouco viram desse mundo. Estava na noite interior com toda a seleção bradando a sua medalha no peito e tirando foto com seu grande amigo Matteo Piano. Estavam abraçados, lado a lado, posando para alguns fotógrafos. Ainda não tinha visto Filippo desde quando o jogo terminara.

Mas no instante que se virou, avistou seu amigo do outro lado da quadra e sorriu. Pensou em correr até ele, lhe dar um grande abraço, e quando estava na metade do caminho viu uma mulher o abordando e Filippo ficando grandiosamente surpreso. Era Giulia, que não conseguira ir para Tóquio, mas aparentemente resolvera fazer uma surpresa para ele agora na final.

Os dois se abraçavam calorosamente, para em seguida se beijarem com muito intensidade, e os fotógrafos registrarem cada segundo. Sem entender muito porque, Simone não sentia mais que devia ir até lá. Ficou parado no meio da quadra apenas observando o momento, quando outro grande amigo, não só seu, mas como de todo o time, Ivan Zaytsev, pegou-o pelo braço.

-Ei Simone! – Disse o virando para si. – Vamos tirar uma foto! – Simone riu e concordou para olhar mais uma vez para Filippo que agora o avistara também, mas não fez muita questão de ir até ele. Tirou várias fotos com Ivan, riu bastante e fez várias brincadeiras com ele. Ivan era tão divertido quanto Simone e ambos adoravam tirar graça um com o outro.

Simone já ia saindo da quadra quando ouviu alguém o chamando e parou e viu que era Filippo e, impulsivamente, continuou a andar.

-Ei! Ei! – Filippo disse se aproximando e pegando o braço – Onde você tá indo, cara?

-Eu já vou tomar um banho. Tô cansado. – Disse rispidamente.

-Por quê? Ainda tá todo mundo aqui, vamos logo. – Filippo disse e Simone parecia querer recusar. Era tão estranho, Simone se sentia tão estranho. Ele de alguma forma sentia... Raiva? Ele só queria tomar um banho, e tentar não pensar o porque de se sentir. – Si, é a sua primeira medalha. E eu não consigo pensar em algo mais feliz, ao menos pra mim, do ter feito parte dela. – Filippo o fitou bem fundo nos olhos. – Eu não posso deixar passar isso em branco.

Simone pensou bastante. Ele não conseguia resistir. Há um tempo ficava muito nervoso com a presença de Filippo, algo nunca acontecera. Mas estava acontecendo. A sua vontade era de se jogar nos braços dele, e ficar ali para sempre. Apenas respirando e sentindo a respiração dele em seu peito.

-Tudo bem. – Simone riu e foi andando com Filippo, abraçados de lado, até a quadra novamente onde tiraram várias fotos juntos com suas medalhas.

Estavam de volta ao hotel em que estavam hospedados, a maioria foi comemorar em grupos no quarto de uma dupla, como assim eram separados, a prata no mundial. Matteo avisara Simone que ocorreria uma comemoração no seu quarto, mas resolveu passar antes no seu quarto para trocar para uma roupa mais confortável, Filippo tinha sumido com Giulia.

Enquanto colocava um short mais folgado, Filippo entrou e Simone tentou agir normal. Ele parecia um pouco agitado.

-Vai dormir? – Filippo disse se sentando na beira de sua cama e olhando o relógio.

-Hã? – Simone disse amarrando seu short. – Ah, não. Vai ter uma comemoração, no quarto do Matteo. – Disse normalmente, e se dirigiu a porta quando Filippo se levantou, bloqueando a passagem. – Se quiseres ir.

-Ah, sim... – Ele disse rindo. – Não, quer dizer, o Mastrangelo vai tá lá, ou é só... Vocês dois?

-Hã? Claro que não. – Simone falou tentando passar e Filippo impediu. – O que foi? Queres passar?

-Não, não é que... – Ele parou e abaixou a cabeça. – Queria te agradecer por tudo...

Simone riu. – Mesmo depois de todo esse tempo ainda és um bestão. – Ele disse abrindo mais os braços para abraçar seu amigo. – Eu que agradeço, Fillo. – Disse em seu ouvido. – Desde que eu cheguei você só me ajudou. – Agora Filippo segurava com mais força as costas de Simone, apertava com suas largas mãos. Simone sentia que Filippo parecia o apertar mais contra seu corpo, podia sentir algo encostando nas suas pernas. – Só não vai chorar, cara. – Simone brincou mas Filippo parecia não querer largar ele, e deu algumas tapas leves em suas costas.

-Você é muito importante pra mim, Si. – A voz de Filippo era pausada e bem macia, e Simone sentia a respiração dele em seu pescoço. – Desculpa qualquer coisa.

Simone começou a ficar nervoso. O coração pulava as batidas e as pernas começavam a ficar dormentes. Riu nervosamente. – Que papo é esse cara? – Brincou. – Sabes que é muito especial pra mim também, um grande amigo. – Por mais engraçado que seja, Filippo sempre foi a parte dessa amizade mais sentimental, mesmo aparentando ser mais racional, mais velho, era sempre o mais bobão. Sempre querendo aprontar, o que combinava com Simone, que não estava muito longe disso.

Era igualmente brincalhão e sapeca, por isso os dois se davam tão bem, mas era um pouco menos emocional e mais centrado. E esse contraste, com o tempo só ficava mais bonito.

As mãos de Filippo nas costas de Simone ficaram mais frouxas, e parecia que deixaria o jovem de 20 anos ir para a comemoração no quarto de Matteo. – Vamos. Eu tenho que ir. A Giulia também deve tá te esperando. – Simone disse dessa vez sem qualquer sentimento de raiva ou algo do tipo.

Filippo lentamente e o soltou e agora seus rostos estavam bem próximos. Simone sentia o seu sangue congelas nas veias e a cabeça doer. – O que que tem a Giulia?

Simone estranhou. – Como assim? Disse que ela deve tá te esperando, e que eu tenho que ir.

-Não tem nada de Giulia. – Filippo disparou e abaixou levemente a cabeça. Simone o fitava, parecia que uma tempestade irrompia na mente de seu amigo. – Nunca teve...

-Do que você tá falando? Tu tá porre? – Simone acompanhou o olhar cabisbaixo de Filippo.

-Não. Claro que não. É só que... – Filippo levantou seu rosto e levou suas duas mãos até os braços de Simone. – Eu... Eu... – Encostou a ponta dos dedos nos bíceps de Simone e afastou levemente sua mão como se tivesse tocado em algo muito quente, e depois segurou os braços de Simone.

Simone começou a tentar desvendar o que Filippo estava pensando. Seu coração parecia querer pular do peito, e as pernas pareciam ameaçar sucumbir diante o toque dele em seus braços. Ele sabia o que aconteceria, era o que vinha se premeditando há um tempo e ambos negavam constantemente um ao outro. A amizade era a sua desculpa perfeita.

Filippo agora fitava com certa lascívia cada centímetro do rosto de Simone. Como os lábios dele o chamavam constantemente. Como os olhos pareciam sorrir o tempo todo. – Ok, Fillo. Você já tá me assustando. – Simone disse rindo, tentando quebrar o clima que se instaurara e impedir o que já sabia que poderia acontecer.

Em um impulso, entre uma batida descompassada e outra do coração de ambos, Filippo apertou os braços de Simone e o puxou rapidamente para si. Beijando-lhe os lábios. E esse momento foi o mais mágico da vida de Simone até agora, talvez até mais do que ganhar a medalha.

O instante que os lábios de Filippo encostando nos seus parecia como ir ao céu e voltar. Ele sentia um misto de que era algo que não devia fazer, mas que queria desesperadamente. Filippo abriu a boca, Simone o acompanhou deixando a sua boca encaixar na dele. Simone estendeu seus braços e segurou os de Filippo também, que agora parecia um animal insaciável. Que estivera preso em uma jaula, e agora corria livre por pastos verdejantes.

O beijo foi crescendo em intensidade, a língua de Filippo encostava ocasionalmente na de Simone o que dava arrepios no mesmo. As mãos de Filippo desceram para sua cintura, apertou-a com seus dedos e o puxou para mais perto de si, e Simone podia sentir uma-quase-ereção encostando em suas pernas. Filippo o beijava com mais lascívia e parecia consumi-lo a alma, suga-lo o fôlego pela boca.

Simone segurava o rosto de Filippo, e passava a mão ocasionalmente por sua barba. Seus lábios se movimentavam em harmoniosa sincronia, e o beijo realizava apaixonados movimentos, tanto com os lábios, quanto com as línguas. Até que o telefone de Filippo começou a tocar.

O encanto parece que foi quebrado no mesmo instante. E aquele movimento sensual que ambos fazia, inebriados por alguma espécie de catarse de uma necessidade antiga, foi cessado. Simone se afastou, enquanto Filippo olhava o celular e o jovem pôde ver que se tratava da namorada dele.

Simone parecia que tinha caído do céu direto na terra, sua cabeça doía com os pensamentos a mil. Sentia-se mal, sujo, culpado, confuso. Filippo desligou o celular sem mesmo atender, e tentou ir com uma mão até o rosto de Simone, que desviou dela.

-Desculpa. – Simone disse passando por ele. – Não sei o que aconteceu. Eu tenho que ir. – Simone saiu pelo quarto e Filippo ficou parado olhando aquilo. Repentinamente começou a se sentir mal também, talvez fizera a maior merda de sua vida. Talvez estragara a melhor amizade que tivera na vida. Um medo astronômico de perder o seu amigo tomou conta do seu coração.

Sentou-se na sua cama, com os olhos bem abertos, o semblante perplexo e apoiou o rosto nas mãos. Sua cabeça fervia. O que tinha feito? Só temia que não fosse o pior. Só não queria estar errado.

 

**Agosto de 2016, Aeroporto Fiumicino, Itália.**

Simone estava quase dormindo no banco da sala de embarque. Ivan estava fazendo graça com Dragan Travica. Matteo Piano falava algo para ele, mas não prestava atenção, estava com muito sono, enquanto mexia no celular. Estava com uma calça folgada, tênis e um casaco de capuz, que estava posto sobre a cabeça. Simone estava bem recolhido no banco vendo o celular, o seu twitter sem saber muito bem para que servia aquilo.

Repentinamente foi ver as suas mensagens e esbarrou na conversa que tivera com Filippo há umas semanas atrás. A amizade dois não era a mesma desde a final do mundial no ano anterior. As coisas desandaram um pouco, e Simone achou tão traumatizante a conversa que tiveram depois do beijo, para “acertas as coisas” e “desfazer qualquer mal entendido”, que não lembra de boa parte das coisas que foram ditas.

Só lembrava que concordaram que aquilo acontecera por inúmeros motivos, desde Filippo estar muito bêbado como talvez uma “forma um pouco exagerada” de expressarem o quão consideram importante a amizade um do outro. Até chegaram a falar, olhando no rosto um do outro, que aquilo era até engraçado, que seria uma das grandes histórias de amizade que lembrariam um ao outro quando fossem mais velhos, casados, com esposas e filhos. Ledo engano de ambos.

Agora conversavam bem menos do que antes. Se viam bem menos do que antes. Mas tentavam, e fingiam muito bem, transparecer sempre que estava tudo bem, que não estavam mais afastados... Não, era só o tempo. Estavam ocupados. Filippo tinha seus amigos, Giulia, sua família. Assim como Simone tinha seus amigos também, amigos da cidade em que nasceu, sua família etc. Tudo estava bem.

Ou não estavam. As coisas continuavam assim, um “oi” ou outro era o que iniciava breves conversas comparadas as conversas infindáveis que os dois tiveram durante um tempo até o fatídico beijo em 2015. A última conversa que tiveram até aqueceu o coração de Simone.

“A gente vai pro Brasil! Finalmente tá chegando” – Dizia a 1 mensagem da conversa, que era de Filippo.

“Sim! Eu tava pensando, parece surreal...” – Simone respondia na mensagem. – “Já sei, já sei que tenho que parar de dizer isso... Que é tudo fruto dos meus esforços... rsrsrs” – Simone riu lendo a mensagem.

“Hahahaha! Muito engraçado. Mas vai ser incrível, eu sei disso, já vi que tem coisas muito legais no Brasil!” – Simone lia a mensagem com um pequeno aperto no coração. Incrível como aprendera (na verdade, ambos aprenderam) nos últimos meses como coisas não resolvidas dentro de si, as vezes voltam para moer cada grama do nosso coração.

“E nada de jogo de volley, não é?” – Brincava Simone em sua mensagem. – “Temos uma olimpíada pra ganhar, cara!”

“Deixa de ser sem graça!” – Filippo replicava em sua mensagem. – “Pensa bem. Todos aqueles lugares. Ver o Cristo Redentor, os pontos turísticos, não seria legal? Digo, não seria legal podermos ir neles todos?”

Simone suspirou bem profundamente e bloqueou a tela do celular. Viu Filippo do outro lado da sala de embarque conversando com outro jogador, e o observou durante o tempo. Filippo olhou para o lado e percebeu que Simone o observava e rapidamente conseguiu terminar a conversa e se levantou, foi caminhando até Simone e quando se aproximou, soltou um curto sorriso.

-E aí, preparado? – Disse dando duas tapas na perna esquerda de Simone, e se sentou ao seu lado.

Simone riu e colocou mais o capuz no rosto. – Tô. Tô. – Tirou o capuz e continuava sorrindo. – Só tô com sono. Quem inventou viagem tão cedo assim?

Filippo riu. – Nem parece um jogador tão dedicado que treina horas e horas por dia! – Brincou. – Deixa de moleza.

Viram o técnico se aproximando e pensaram que o avião já estava pronto para partir. – Finalmente. – Simone brincou. Os dois se levantaram e foram até o técnico saber como deveriam proceder.

 

Horas depois de voo, e de tédio, Simone ter visto um ou dois filmes, já sobrevoavam a cidade maravilhosa. Filippo estava na janela e olhava maravilhado aquela vista. – Simone! Olha isso! – Disse chamando a atenção dele, que estava vendo algo, de fone de ouvido. Simone parou o que fazia, tirou os fones, e conseguiu testemunhar um momento incrível: quando o avião passou bem perto do cristo redentor e podia ver a grande baía de Guanabara beijando a costa da cidade.

O jovem jogador se sentia muito agraciado por estar ali. Com 20 anos estaria jogando uma olimpíada. E apesar de tanta confusão que ainda habitava dentro de si, encontrava-se em um estado de felicidade grande demais quando o avião começou a pousar. Quando pisou fora do avião, sentiu o vento úmido resvalar em seu rosto e Filippo estava bem ao seu lado, igualmente feliz por estar ali.

Simone parecia quase uma criança no trajeto de ida até a vila olímpica. Admirado com cada canto da cidade do Rio de Janeiro, sempre puxava a manga de Filippo quando queria lhe mostrar algo, e Filippo se inclinava levemente e ria com ternura toda vez. Sempre prestando atenção em tudo também.

Quando chegaram na vila, todos do time ficaram parados esperando a lista de onde ficariam e com quem ficariam. Filippo e Simone ficaram no mesmo quarto como de costume, o que, Simone precisou admitir, que causou a si um pouco de desconforto. Não sabia se queria ficar este tempo todo perto de Filippo.

Os dois foram andando em silêncio até o quarto que dividiriam. Filippo estava com a chave e abriu a porta.

Respiro fundo e soltou. – Nada como uma cama confortável e quente! – Simone riu e passou por ele.

-Eu vou tomar banho primeiro! – Disse jogando suas malas na cama e perto da cama e correndo para o banheiro. Filippo correu atrás enquanto reclamava.

-Ah não! Espera Simone! – Simone correu e tentou fechar a porta do banheiro só que Filippo começou a forçar a porta e os dois riam aos montes. – Eu que vou tomar, sai logo!

Simone ria tanto que começava a fraquejar em barrar Filippo. – Tá, tá! – Soltou a porta e Filippo entrou de supetão quase caindo, fazendo com que Simone o aparasse e o ajudasse a levantar. Os dois se olharam durante um tempo. – Vou pedir algo pra comer então. E não demora! – Simone disse saindo do banheiro e Filippo ficou rindo.

Simone estava deitado. Olhando o teto do quarto. Conforme os dias da viagem se aproximaram, ele não parava de pensar no jogo, na sua carreira, nas olimpíadas, o que iria fazer, o que deveria fazer. E em meio a tudo isso, a sua relação com Filippo ainda o incomodava. Ele odiava como sentia seu coração acelerar quando Filippo o olhava, ou quando estava tão próximo que podia sentir o cheiro de seu perfume.

Odiava como qualquer pensamento seu as vezes escapava para algumas bobas lembranças de como ele sorria, ou como ele sempre errava a pronuncia de algumas palavras, e até era sentimental demais. De como ele sempre queria dormir até tarde (e ainda reclamava de Simone!). Sempre tentava pensar em tudo, concentrar-se nas olimpíadas, para distanciar seu pensamento de Filippo. E conseguira.

Mas agora, dividindo um quarto com ele, as coisas começaram a ficar mais difíceis. Não conseguia ser sincero consigo mesmo. Filippo saiu do banheiro apenas de toalha e Simone olhou para o lado e sentiu seu rosto corar e seu coração se aquecer. Fechou os olhos, queria poder ficar em paz consigo mesmo, mas não sabia muito bem o que fazer.

Filippo deixou a toalha cair e estava de cueca, apanhou um short na mala e vestiu. – A gente tem o resto do dia livre. – Falou deitando na cama. Simone por um momento se deixou levar e ficou analisando as pernas dele, como cada detalhe se compunha, e como o abdômen se desenhava com maestria no torso largo de Filippo. Ele não podia mais negar a si a atração. – O que vais querer fazer? – Disse mexendo no seu celular. – Não vi mensagem de ninguém informando algum programa juntos... – Filippo disse tentando terminar de secar seu ouvido com o indicador esquerdo.

-Acho que eu vou querer ficar aqui hoje. – Simone disse manhosamente, com o lado do rosto na cama, e sorriu. – Tô cansado.

Simone sorriu. Virou o rosto para a cama e respirou fundo. Sentia-se tão bem ali. Naquela cidade. Naquele quarto. Com Filippo. Sentia que nada poderia o atingir ali, que estava protegido de tudo. Sentiu seu celular vibrar e o puxou ao rosto.

-Olha uma mensagem do Ivan. Tá dizendo que quer sair pra beber e tá convidando todo mundo. – Simone bocejou. – Se tu quiseres ir...

-Não, não. Eu vou ficar. – Filippo nem pestanejou em responder. – A gente é companheiro de quarto, não é? – Dramatizou Filippo. – Falando nisso, cadê a comida? – Simone riu. – Ah não, Simone! Tu não pediu a comida? Eu tô morrendo de fome! – Filippo se sentou e cruzou as pernas e pegou o cardápio que repousava sobre o criado mudo ao lado da mesa. – Vou pedir um prato de janta mesmo. Pode ser? – Simone apenas assentiu, risonho e de olhos fechados. Sem mover um músculo sequer.

-Acho que a gente poderia ver um filme também. – Filippo pegou o controle da TV. E Simone na verdade mesmo só queria poder deitar ao lado dele, sentir seu cheiro, aquele de sempre, e dormir. Descansar. Simone, com muita preguiça, levantou-se e foi tomar banho enquanto a comida não chegava.

Ambos devoraram a comida quando ela chegou. Estavam esfomeados e agora muito saciados. O filme acabara de começar, era algum filme de ação que Filippo havia escolhido, com empolgação. Coisa que Simone não esboçava muito, por estar cansado da viagem. Filippo assistia com bastante atenção ao filme, e sendo tarde da noite já, comentou algo sobre alguma cena, e estranhando nenhuma resposta de Simone, olhou para o lado e viu que ele dormia praticamente sentado, com as costas quase recostadas no espelho da cama e a cabeça sem apoio.

Poderia parecer estranho, e talvez fosse, mas uma das coisas que mais deixava Filippo com o coração aquecido e sentir uma ternura enorme era ver como Simone dormia. Tão calmo. Tão silencioso. Foi até sua cama e sentou nela e aos poucos fez com que Simone deitasse definitivamente na cama e repousasse seu rosto no fofo travesseiro. Com cuidado passou sua mão no rosto de Simone e acariciou suas bochechas. Ele não conseguia resistir e se sentia tão péssimo por isso.

Lembrara imediatamente do dia em que Simone houvera sido convocado para seu primeiro jogo pela seleção italiana de vôlei, e como vira ele dormir durante um tempo. Sorriu e pegou seu cobertor e quando o cobriu sentiu que a mão de Simone segurava a sua. Filippo ficou nervoso. Apesar de ter terminado há um tempo com Giulia, ele se sentia mal por não saber exatamente o que sentia.

Por hora, contentou-se em se deitar ao lado de Simone que segurou com mais força sua mão, e Filippo passou entrelaçar seus dedos com os dele. Depois de alguns minutos também sucumbiu ao reino dos sonhos.

 

No dia seguinte, Simone acordou aos poucos. Sentia algo de muito bom dentro de si, parecia que não dormia tão bem em meses. Estava de lado, e quando percebeu, alguém estava deitado bem a sua frente. No entanto, não demorou para reconhecer que se tratava de Filippo. A respiração profunda e pesada. O seu braço estava sobre Simone, como se tentasse o puxar para si.

Aquele momento era único. Tão especial, tão incrível e tão confortável. Filippo ali do seu lado, como se o protegesse, e podia sentir o seu cheiro. Com destreza, saiu debaixo do braço de Filippo e pegou seu celular. Com sorte, ainda faltava tempo para comparecerem à delegação. Contudo, não conseguiu acordar Filippo. Foi tomar banho.

Filippo acordou com o barulho do chuveiro se findando, e percebeu que Simone não estava mais lá. Provavelmente ele que estava no banho. Um pequeno sentimento de pânico se apoderou do seu corpo e se sentou na cama pensando se não havia feito algo que não devia, ele e Simone já haviam conversado sobre isso. Simone veio ao quarto de toalha e a tirou, ficando apenas de cueca, enquanto Filippo estava de costas pensando no que diria.

-Acho que não importa o país tu sempre vais dormir pra caramba. – Simone brincou colocando sua calça e preparando o tênis. Tentou agir normalmente, por algum motivo sentia que Filippo, tanto quanto ele, se cobria de inúmeras inseguranças.

Filippo conseguiu respirar mais aliviado. O que importava para ele, no fim, era como Simone se sentia, e se Simone estava bem, ele não iria criar caso. Filippo se levantou e ficou de frente para seu amigo. – Os grandes cortes que eu faço não são feitos de graça. Esses aqui – Disse apontando para os bíceps. – e boas horas de sono são a fórmula infalível. – Riu e Simone desdenhou dele.

-Vai logo te aprontar. – Simone ordenou com um sorriso. Filippo estava mais calmo, e muito feliz. Conseguiu no banho pensar na sua noite de sono. Como acordou uma vez e viu que Simone estava deitado tão perto dele que conseguiu o abraçar por completo e sentir o cheiro de seu cabelo e o calor de seu corpo sobre as cobertas. Ele sentia que essas olimpíadas seriam ótimas.

 

Os dias dos dois eram vividos da melhor forma possível. Com muita seriedade em respeito a competição, compartilhavam esses dias de olimpíadas com vitórias primorosas na competição. E a amizade dos dois parecia começara se reestabelecer. Começavam a voltar a ficar mais a fim um na presença do outro e se tornavam mais íntimos, sem que isso os preocupasse mais que o necessário.

Venciam os times com vantagem, e quando podiam saiam em grupo para conhecer a cidade, ou mesmo somente os dois. Simone sentia que Ivan já começava a achar algo de estranho, mas tentava não pensar nisso, mesmo quando às vezes sentia que Filippo passava muito do limite em público. Mesmo assim, gostava demais da presença de seu amigo, parecia não conseguir sair do lado dele.

E assim foram vencendo. Foram a praia e tentaram surfar, Simone riu inúmeras vezes das quedas de Filippo, que tentava surfar em vão. Visitaram alguns pontos turísticos e riram bastante, divertiram-se, como antes. E sempre houveram momentos inexplicáveis entre uma saída ou outra, entre uma noite ou outra. Aqueles momentos que são lançados ao esquecimento, que fingem não existir.

Como quando Filippo colocou sua mão sobre a de Simone, disfarçadamente, enquanto olhavam o Cristo Redentor bem de perto. Ou as infindáveis vezes que ambos esqueciam de não fitar tão intensamente um ao outro. Coisas do tipo são não-momentos, aqueles momentos que, por inconveniência ou qualquer outro motivo, não recebem uma continuação, e para isso são esquecidos.

A Itália o Irã por três sets a zero e agora iam para as semifinais contra os Estados Unidos. Um grande time, campeão mundial inúmeras vezes, uma potencial nos esportes, incluindo vôlei, que poderia facilmente eliminar o time italiano. Já no pós-jogo contra o Irã todos estavam nervosos, a delegação havia dispensado todos, e Simone caminhava com Matteo, conversavam sobre a partida. Acertos e erros, coisas que deviam ser melhoradas, e Matteo até brincou com um movimento errado de Simone no jogo.

Avistaram Filippo que se juntou aos três. No corredor dos quartos, Matteo se despediu deles entrando no seu quarto, enquanto Simone e Filippo rumavam ao seu quarto. Ambos iam calados, tinham tido um desentendimento mais cedo.

 

**Algumas horas antes**

A Itália fazia o set point contra o Irã e assim classificava o time para as semifinais. Todos pulavam na quadra, de alegria e de satisfação. Simone não pestanejou em correr até Filippo em pular em seus braços, este que o agarrou com todas as forças e o levantou contra si e o apertou. Simone levantava um pulso, rindo, pleno. Quando saiu, rumo ao vestiário, antes de todos, Filippo veio atrás dele e lá dentro rapidamente segurou sua mão.

Simone olhou para trás e viu os tenros olhos dele, que pareciam cintilar ao ver seu rosto.

-O que foi? – Simone riu sem graça. Filippo não conseguia parar de sorrir e se aproximou rapidamente dele. Não conseguia resistir, era quase impossível. Aquela vitória incrível, Simone bem ali, tudo era perfeito, sentia que seu coração ia explodir. E rapidamente deu um curto beijo em Simone que logo de início sentiu seu rosto corar, mas em seguida, ficou contrariado. – Espera. Espera. – Simone disse com raiva. Tinha medo. Medo que alguém houvesse visto, medo do que sentia e medo de como não conseguia se permitir sentir.

Saiu do vestiário e Ivan estava entrando e viu Simone passar igual um furacão. Filippo ficou com a cara de taxo ali, e tentou não ficar nervoso. Saiu do vestiário e viu Simone tentando conversar com Matteo, e achou melhor deixar ele em paz. Precisava aproveitar o momento.

 

**Tempo Presente, após vitória contra Irã.**

Os dois entraram no quarto calados. Filippo sentia que havia pisado na bola de vez, finalmente começava a acreditar que estava forçando algo que talvez não existisse. Dessa vez Simone tinha toda razão em ficar com raiva, estava realmente passando dos limites, pensou Filippo. Simone foi para o banheiro, enquanto Filippo trocava de roupa e procurava algo na TV.

Simone estava se olhando no espelho do banheiro, com as mãos apoiadas na pia. Observava a si mesmo como se não conseguisse se reconhecer mais. Bateu duas vezes em seu rosto e pensou no que estava fazendo consigo mesmo. Porque aquilo era tão ruim? Porque ele sentia tanta dor? Porque ele tinha tanto medo? Jogou água em seu rosto e passou lentamente a toalha por ele. Não conseguia mais.

Filippo ouviu Simone saindo do banheiro. – Olha, eu vou sair pra jantar com o Ivan. Queres ir ou sei lá? Posso trazer algo pra ti também, ou podes pedir pelo hotel também... – Disse tentando não ser tão invasivo. Decidira que sairia dali e deixaria Simone mais só, não tendo que suportar a sua presença.

Simone parou de frente para Filippo e respirou fundo. – Eu preciso saber, antes... – As pernas de Simone o ameaçavam desabar. – Porque?

Filippo gaguejou. – Porque o que? É melhor eu ir...

-Não, espera. – Simone disparou. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. – Porque a gente tem feito isso esses dias todos?

-Feito o que? – Filippo disse se recostando no espelho da cama.

Simone grunhiu levemente e se sentou na cama de Filippo e abaixou a cabeça. – Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo... – Sussurrou. Os olhos de Simone encheram, mas nada caiu deles. Filippo ficou um pouco assustado, arrastou-se pela cama e sentou perto dele. Colocou sua mão no ombro dele.

-Vai ficar tudo bem. – Filippo conseguiu, então, dizer, depois de alguns minutos em silêncio.

Simone levantou o rosto e fazia um esforço enorme para ficar firme. A confusão na mente dele era tão grande, tão absurda. Era uma sensação horrível, era como se perder dentro de si. Ele sempre soubera certas coisas de si, que pareciam serem constantemente certas. Mas agora, algo muito intrínseco a ele mudara de uma forma que ele não imaginava, e sentia essa dor lancinante dentro peito. Uma angústia de quem não consegue escapar dessa tempestade da perda do eu.

Filippo não conseguia olhar para aquele rosto, tão lindo, tão sensível, agora, parecendo um verdadeiro campo de batalha. Sentia seu corpo dormente. Simone agora encara o fundo dos seus olhos, e Filippo o olhava com ternura e um pouco de desejo. Mas não queria ferir aquele momento. Sentia que, acima de tudo, seu amigo precisava dele.

A vista de Simone desceu para os lábios de Filippo. Ele não queria mais resistir. Não queria mais ter medo. E quase que em sintonia, ambos foram um de encontro ao outro, segurando os rostos um do outro e se lançaram a um intenso beijo.

No mesmo instante, suas bocas se encaixavam com volúpia, e suas línguas se tocavam, ora com velocidade, ora com uma vagareza que guardava um desejo absurdo. Filippo foi se arrastando para trás aos poucos, sem desfazer seu beijo com Simone, este por sua vez o acompanhava. Filippo deitou na cama e Simone deitou em cima dele.

Simone segurava o rosto de Filippo, que passava sua mão pelas costas dele, terminando com as mãos em sua bunda, e a apertando levemente e ocasionalmente. Seus fôlegos pareciam não importar mais, e o beijo só aumentava em intensidade. Pareciam querer se consumir ali mesmo. Fundir em um só.

Simone desfez o beijo e sorriu, aproveitou para tirar sua blusa e Filippo o ajudou nisso, rindo em seguida. Os dois voltaram para o beijo, enquanto Simone levava sua mão por baixo da blusa de Filippo e o ajudou a tirar também. Começou a passar a ponta dos seus dedos, de leve, pelo abdômen de Filippo, sentindo cada parte dele, até chegar ao seu peito. Sentia também a ereção de Filippo pressionada contra a sua, o que lhe inebriava os sentidos.

Simone não sabia o que acontecia consigo, e nem queria saber. Não parecia ser ele mesmo e isso, pela primeira vez, estava sendo tão bom. Começou a beijar o pescoço de Filippo, aos poucos descia pelo seu peito e mamilo. Não se demorando bom, e chegando no seu abdômen, começou a ficar nervoso sobre o que deveria fazer em seguida, se era aquilo mesmo. Mas era quase instintivo, parecia que sabia exatamente o que queria.

Desceu sua mão até os shorts de Filippo, e a deslizou por cima de sua ereção, com cuidado, dando leves apertos, o que fazia Filippo soltar alguns suspiros bem baixos, quase como se fossem sussurros. Filippo sentia que ia explodir dentro de si, aquilo era mais do que sempre pensou que teria com Simone.

Agora Simone beijava o fim de seu abdômen e aos poucos descia os seus shorts, o que fez revelar o seu pênis. Simone se sentia extremamente excitado, aos poucos foi tocando seus lábios no pênis dele, o que fez Filippo gemer. Foi beijando seu pênis até chegar em cima e abrir sua boca, distanciar seus lábios. Em seguida, Filippo gemia regularmente.

Não sabia se era a primeira vez de Simone fazendo isso, mas sabia que estava muito bom, o cuidado dele com cada parte, os movimentos de subir e descer eram executado de forma desajeitada, mas com tanto cuidado e tanto desejo, que fazia Filippo fechar os olhos e jogar a cabeça para trás na cama. Respirou fundo e segurou a nuca de Simone.

Os dois se entregavam com grande intensidade e seus corpos enfestavam o quarto. Simone interrompeu o que fazia e subiu até os lábios de Filippo que o beijou com mais força do que antes, agora o ajudava a tirar os shorts de Simone, ficando ambos nus, um sobre o outro. Filippo, com agilidade e delicadeza, virou Simone para o lado e subiu em cima dele. Começou a beijar o seu pescoço.

Simone soltava longos gemidos, ao mesmo tempo em que se lembrava de se conter pelos quartos que ficavam ao lado. Filippo desceu até o seu pênis e começou a executar, com sua boca, o mesmo movimento que Simone fizera nele, tentando imitar da mesma forma, e até seguindo instintivamente o que deveria fazer. Simone arfava de prazer e volúpia, quase não aguentava. Enquanto isso, Filippo também se masturbava.

Segurava com força o quadril de Simone, e realizava o movimento ora com mais velocidade, e reduzia quando sentia que ia engasgar muito. Então, que passado vários minutos, Simone atingia o seu máximo, o seu pico. Filippo percebeu, e foi até os seus lábios e começou a o beijar enquanto o masturbava e Simone atingiu o orgasmo como nunca atingira antes, como nunca havia experienciado. Não era mais virgem há um tempo, mas aquilo era algo totalmente novo, não parecia ser desse mundo.

Estava profundamente cansado, mas desceu até Filippo e também fez o mesmo que ele fizeram nele, e com alguns minutos Filippo também chegava ao seu orgasmo, soltando um alto gemido, seguido de mais alguns espasmos corporais. Beijava Filippo, que de olhos fechados parecia estar em transe.

Simone começou a sorrir e Filippo abriu os olhos e começou a sorrir também. Estavam em choque, mas mais satisfeitos do que em choque. Estavam em choque porque nem acreditavam naquilo que tinham feito. Simone repousou sua cabeça sobre Filippo, ambos respiravam ofegantes.

-Olha. – Filippo soltou entre uma respiração ofegante e outra. – Olha... – Repetiu ainda extasiado.

Simone deu uma risada e caiu para o lado e abraçou o tronco de Filippo. – Já sei, já sei... Eu sou incrível eu sei... – Simone tentou soar convencido e Filippo só fez rir, ainda ofegante, e engoliu um pouco de saliva. Aquilo era tão especial para os dois, mas especialmente para Simone. Sentia-se tão a vontade, parece que todo medo, culpa e até raiva, iam se esvaindo aos poucos e o que acontecia era que um rio de felicidade enchia todo o seu ser e transbordava. Era exatamente ali onde ele sempre quis estar, só não tinha achado o caminho ainda. – Acho que eu vou tomar banho.

-Acho que vou aproveitar essa deixa e ir também. – Simone, que estava em pé, olhou para trás e riu.

 

O jogo contra os Estados Unidos havia sido apertado. Ganharam de três sets a dois com muito esforço, quase não conseguindo marcar o set point do sexto set que jogavam para decidir ou se empatavam com os Estados Unidos, rumando para um set extra, ou se finalizavam a partida ali mesmo. Como se sabe, conseguiram bater um dos maiores times de vôlei do mundo, e agora rumavam para a final contra a seleção brasileira, a qual já haviam derrotado anteriormente na fase de grupos ainda.

Simone estava em seu notebook pesquisando algumas coisas, que tinha até vergonha de pensar que estava pesquisando, quando Filippo entrou vindo do quarto de Ivan.

-E aí dorminhoco, já acordou? – Filippo disse a um Simone ainda de short e sem blusa, que desdenhou. – Depois eu que durmo muito. O que tu tá vendo aí? – Disse se aproximando e Simone logo trocou a aba e estendeu o rosto como quem pede um beijo, o qual Filippo prontamente atendeu dando um rápido beijo em seus lábios.

-Só umas coisas sobre a cidade. Que tal uma praia mais tarde? – Simone sugeriu desligando seu notebook. Filippo ficou sério. – É sério!

-Amanhã a gente tem um jogo. – Filippo disse deitando ao lado dele na cama e colocando seu braço por trás dele. – Muito importante inclusive, rapaz. A final! – Falou tentando ser enérgico o que arrancou só uma bufada de Simone.

-A gente vai logo então e não demora muito. Pronto. – Solucionou Simone. – E aí? Vai amarelar?

Filippo riu como se sentisse contrariado. Levantou-se e disse. – Então vai logo tomar um banho, pra gente sair.

Os dois passaram a manhã na praia, somente os dois, sem amigos nem nada. Jogaram água um no outro, tiveram uma tentativa bem falha de construir um castelo de areia e quando o fim do dia se aproximou resolveram que era hora de procurar um lugar para ver o por do sol. – Ouvi dizer que aquele lugar ali – Apontou Simone para um lugar não tão longe, um monte com pedras e pequenas elevações. –, Pedra do Arpoador, é um ótimo ponto para ver o por do sol.

-Então vamos! – Filippo disse animado e os dois, depois de algum tempo caminhando, chegaram na grande Pedra que se projetava na baía. Sentaram os dois ao lado um do outro, e faltavam alguns poucos segundos para o por do sol. E conforme ele ocorria, Filippo encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Simone e assim apreciavam aquele magnífico por do sol, talvez o mais bonito haviam visto em suas vidas, um na companhia do outro. Da pessoa que naquele momento mais lhe importava, e agora, com certeza, mais amavam.

 

Chegaram por volta das 20:00 na vila olímpica, conseguiram evitar qualquer membro da delegação, que provavelmente os repreenderiam por passarem o dia inteiro antes da final, fora. No entanto, toparam com Ivan Zatsev no corredor que apenas riu para os dois e disse que se corressem chegariam no quarto deles sem serem vistos. O que deixou ambos levemente nervosos. Ele sabia de algo? Não sabiam. (Na verdade ele sabia, mas isso pouco importava).

Os dois correram para o quarto e passaram pela porta rindo. Simone se jogou na cama e Filippo se jogou ao lado dele, e ambos riam da sua estupidez. De como pareciam adolescentes correndo pelo corredor e rindo da situação. Simone virou para o lado e olhou para Filippo que agora o olhava também. Estavam genuinamente felizes por se permitirem amarem um ao outro.

-Eu... – Simone disse, mas sentiu uma vergonha enorme e riu. – Eu... – Filippo ria dele, tentava supor o que ele falava.

-Eu também. – Filippo disse em seguida e virou de lado, colocando sua mão no rosto de Simone e acariciou sua bochecha. Foi lentamente até seus lábios, quando chegou perto deu um pequeno sorriso, que Simone retribuiu. Continuou e com gentileza tocou os lábios dele, para logo os separar e encaixarem um beijo genuinamente.

Filippo segurava o rosto dele enquanto aprofundavam o beijo para sensações mais excitantes. Simone repousava sua mão no peito de Filippo que começou a se ajeitar em cima dele. Simone agora tentava tirar a blusa de Filippo que se distanciou dele para que conseguisse tirar, em seguida tirou a de Simone também. Como na primeira vez que se entregaram de verdade, os beijos eram intensos, não queriam nem sequer lhes dar tempo para respirar.

Filippo beijava com voracidade o pescoço de Simone, e o tocava com sua língua ocasionalmente, o que fazia Simone apertar os seus dedos nas costas dele, enquanto de olhos fechados, soltava alguns curtos gemidos. Conseguia sentir a ereção de Simone, levou sua mão até sua calça e com um pouco de força escorreu ela pra dentro de sua cueca e agora segurava seu pênis. Simone começou a desabotoar sua calça sem desfazer o beijo, e rapidamente a tirou, deixando a mão de Filippo com mais espaço.

Simone, com um pouco de destreza, virou para o lado e ficou em cima de Filippo, e o fez tirar a calça também. Os dois sorriam um para o outro, pareciam fazer algo que nunca haviam feito antes, pareciam que sentiam que iam ser pegos, e aquilo parecia uma grande aventura. Simone lembrou da porta. – Rápido. – Correu até a porta e a trancou. Filippo ria e jogou a cabeça para trás. Simone foi deitando em cima dele, e segurou o seu pênis e começou a o masturbar enquanto beijava constantemente seu pescoço. Foi descendo pelo seu abdômen, até chegar em seu pênis, com cuidado o beijava e aos poucos abria sua boca para realizar o mesmo movimento de subir e descer o que sempre levava Filippo a um grande êxtase.

Filippo segurou sua nuca, era uma sensação incrivelmente prazerosa, ainda mais quando olhava para o rosto de Simone executando aquilo. Repentinamente, Simone parou.

-Pera. Vou ao banheiro. Rapidinho. – Disse se levantando.

-O que? – Filippo ficou em dúvida, achou estranho. Mas logo Simone já estava no banheiro, foi até o espelho e respirou fundo.

-Calma. Ok. – Disse ensaiando voltar para o quarto duas vezes e parando na saída, e voltando. Na segunda vez, apanhou a uma camisinha no armário do banheiro, junto com um lubrificante e voltou para o quarto. Filippo aguardava, ainda excitado. Simone logo viu. – Ótimo. – Atirou a camisinha no peito dele, que quando pegou ficou em dúvida.

-Tem certeza disso? – Perguntou receoso. Taí uma coisa que Filippo não estava preparado, não sabia como lidar. Tinha medo de o machucar, dentre outras coisas.

-Sim, tenho. – Simone disse um pouco receoso. Havia pesquisado sobre como proceder o dia inteiro, tinha vergonha de admitir isso. – Bora antes que eu desista.

Filippo sorriu e disse. – Vem. – Simone sorriu e foi ao encontro dele novamente e começaram outra sessão de beijos. Terminando com Simone mais uma vez fazendo o mesmo movimento em seu pênis. Quando sentiu que já estava bom, Filippo disse para ele parar, puxou-o para beijar e sinalizou que ele virasse de costas. Simone estava nervoso. – Relaxa. – Filippo foi até seu ouvido e sussurrou.

Começou beijando suas coxas, passando pelas suas nádegas, e subindo, beijo por beijo, centímetro por centímetro, suas costas até chegar na nuca. O que fez Simone soltar curtos gemidos intercalados com arrepios. Filippo pegou o lubrificante e instintivamente Simone empinou um pouco seu quadril. Colocou a camisinha e aos poucos foram tentando.

Simone sentia muita dor, mesmo com lubrificante, o que fazia Filippo instantaneamente parar e deixar somente o que já tinha entrado. Simone respirava ofegante e riu. – Ok. É bem mais difícil do que parece. – Tentou brincar com a situação. Filippo se curvou sobre ele e beijou seu pescoço, puxou sua boca e a beijou também, conforme tentava introduzir mais, o que fazia Simone gemer mais ainda.

-A gente pode parar se você quiser, e tentar outro dia... – Filippo disse docemente. O que foi respondido por uma negação de Simone, que apesar de tudo, ainda sentia prazer no que estava fazendo.

-Não, vai. Continua. – Simone disse ofegante. Filippo colocou mais lubrificante, e agora tentou introduzir mais e parecia ir com mais facilidade e as sensações de Simone agora eram mais de prazer do que dor. Os movimentos começaram a ficar mais rápidos. Filippo fechava os olhos e Simone mordia os lábios. Filippo apertava a cintura de Simone.

Dado momento Filippo deu duas tapas em sua cintura, e se sentou na cama, com as costas apoiadas no espelho da cama. E com o sorriso mais malicioso possível disse: - Quer tentar?

Simone não conseguia resistir aquele convite, feito daquela forma. Foi até ele e sentou-se em suas pernas, de frente para Filippo e aos poucos foi introduzindo, com cuidado e tempo para se acostumar. Sentia que estava bem dolorido e as pernas bambas, mas não queria parar, não conseguiria. Os movimentos começavam devagar, mas aos poucos atingiam uma velocidade regular. Os dois gemiam, ofegantes. Filippo segurava a cintura de Simone, enquanto ele se apoiava no espelho da cama. Logo em seguida, Filippo começou a o masturbar.

Não demorou muito, até que Filippo começou a se aproximar de seu orgasmo e comunicou a Simone sobre isso, que apenas intensificou os movimentos. Filippo sorri ofegante com a resposta ao seu comunicado e acelerou também na masturbação que executava nele, e Simone atingiu o seu orgasmo primeiro, quase caindo para frente, dada a força dos espasmos que tomaram conta de seu corpo. Continuou o seu movimento por mais algum tempo e Filippo segurou a cintura de Simone, forçando-o para baixo e atingindo também o seu orgasmo, soltando um grande e longo urro.

Simone caiu de vez sobre Filippo. Ambos pingavam de suor e estavam bastante ofegantes. Filippo beijou duas vezes o ombro de Simone. – Essa... – Respirou fundo. – Foi ótimo...

Simone se levantou e escorregou para o lado de Filippo. – É... – Respirava rapidamente. Ficou em silêncio, queria falar mais. – Te amo.

Filippo sentiu seu rosto corar mais do que já era. – Eu também. – Quase sussurrou, com vergonha. – E o banho? Topa?

-Acho que quero ficar só mais um pouco aqui. – Confessou Simone se aninhando ao lado dele.

 

O ouro não chegara. Por algum motivo desconhecido, o desempenho do time italiano houvera sido bem abaixo do que esperado nessa final. Não estavam tão contentes com a prata quanto queriam, mas indubitavelmente estavam pulando pela quadra com o que haviam conquistado. Um time que não parecia prometer alguma coisa, conquistava essa prata nas olimpíadas com muito suor e sangue.

Filippo e Simone, no quarto, arrumados para saírem com os companheiros de time, antes de sair tiraram uma foto mordendo a medalha, um lado do outro, e postaram em suas redes sociais. – Essa ficou ótima! – Filippo confessou e Simone assentiu.

Todos estavam reunidos comemorando em um bar. Simone não estava do lado de Filippo, mas olhava para ele, e tinha aquela sensação que não lembrava onde vira mas que era algo do tipo, quando você e essa pessoa se amam, e estão em um lugar com várias outras, e vocês não estão juntos lá. Mas vocês se olham e sabem que pertencem um ao outro.

Sorriam entre si, e conversavam a beça e pregavam peças um nos outros. Filippo e Simone estavam muito plenos, muito completos, em seu potencial máximo, muito diferente de quando haviam chegado no Brasil.

Momentos antes de deixarem seu quarto na vila olímpica, os dois sentaram um ao lado do outro, fitava a porta. Estavam pensativos o dia inteiro, principalmente naquele quarto, onde tudo acontecera. Onde tudo desabrochara. Ele testemunhara a confusão, a paz, o amor, o carinho, a lascívia, e por fim, a união tímida dos dois. – E lá? Como vai ser? – Simone cortou o silêncio sepulcral no quarto, um pouco receoso.

-Eu não sei. – Filippo também estava receoso. Como levariam isso? Ele não sabia... Mas queria tentar. – O que tu achas da gente se dar um pouco de férias?

-Hã? – Simone virou para ele. – Como assim?

-Uma viagem. De carro. – Ele disse, como se lançasse a mais louca proposta. – Pela Itália, vamos?

Simone sorriu.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por ler até aqui! De verdade! Se você gostou deixa um comentário ou qualquer coisa, de verdade!


End file.
